Digital panoramas provide an immersive experience for people who aren't at a location, but wish to experience the location through digital imagery. The panorama can create an experience of looking around in different directions from the location.
The construction of panoramas typically involves the careful selection of camera angles and the joining of multiple frames of camera information. This may involve rather cumbersome tripods, angular adjustments, and calibration.
Mobile phones now typically include cameras for instant image capture and communication to others. Mobile phones may provide for moving video capture, but do not have capability to quickly and conveniently create panoramas.